Nights In White Satin
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lamis is wide awake due to her parents having a bad fight.


Lamis Loud laid in bed. wide awake. her parents luna and lincoln continued to fight. it was almost an hour.

"Why dont you just go fuck youself huh?"

"asshole! all you do is insult when your put on the spot!"

"i told you! i had a busy week, i am down to the last page which i turn in today"

"and yet you forget to come to lamis's talent show?!"

"luna! there was bad traffic, i tried to get there but-"

"same fucking excuse from a lousy father!"

there was silence. dead silence.

"...lincoln..."

"FUCK YOU LUNA!"

Lamis flinched. her mother pushed a button. a bad one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was seething with anger, a month of drawing to get to the dead line of the latest savvy comic, he as he said turned in his work, and was about to go to his daughter's talent show. but fate had other plans. when he finally got there, everyone was leaving.

luna didn't look happy. his daughter looked so disapointed. on the way home nothing but yelling and screeching. he stood there. his throat on fire from screaming so loud. all he could do was stand there, shaking. hot tears flowing. his wife, could only watch. luna didn't look mad anymore, she looked scared. it wasn't like lincoln hit her. but his anger when pushed to the breaking point, was scary.

"...calm...clam down luv..."

she reached out to him, luna gasped when he grab her throat and pinned her onto the bed. luna showed real fear. feeling his strong grip at her throat. his nose flairing. lincoln stared with such rage. but his eyes fluttered closed. his head lower.

he took a shakey breath. he released her neck and she breathed. he got off of her and stood back. he stared at his hands. shocked with himself. his fists clenched. his eyes screwed shut luna sat up. and stood and went towards him, he resisted but she grab his face and forced him to look her in her light blue eyes.

"i'm sorry.."

"no, luna...i-i"

she placed a finger on his lips.

"shhh."

"god, what the fuck did i just-"

luna planted kisses on his lips. leaving lipstick stains. she cup his face and whispered sweet words to calm him down. he was crying. harder this time. guilt and stress and everything else piled on top. luna knew she went too far, but they had fights every now and then. as perfect as they were they always hit a few bumps. lincoln swallowed and pecked her lips.

"i tried to make it, don't you think i love her?"

"i know..but...you should have made a plan"

"i thought i did but..."

luna guide him to the bed. they sat. she messaged his hand and pressed her forehead on the side of his head. their eyes met and for a long time silence. then there was a click of their door, both turned and saw lamis standing there. at 7 years old wearing a my little pony t-shirt and pink polkadot panties of purple, walked in, slow, and unsure. both of them stared smiles but they didn't last long. both frown and they reached out to her. she walked faster til she lean in as the hugged her.

"...lamis...honey you shouldn't be up, it's past your bed time"

"...i couldn't sleep."

"guess thats our fault little jazzer."

luna sighed and petted her light caramel colored hair. lincoln did the same.

"...are you two still mad at each other?"

both parents looked at each other. their eyes searching lincoln sucked his lip, and luna bit the bottom of hers. his hand found its way and cup her cheek and she lean her head to his palm.

"no."

she said her eyes closed.

"we're sorry hon."

lincoln said with a tired sigh as he nuzzled luna's hair. lamis looked at them. and had a smile. it was soft and at ease. knowing the look her dad and mom shared. she rested her head between them.

"luna...i have a few days off, we can go to the park or-"

"i rather we just stay home and watch some movies with our baby girl."

lincoln nodded.

"pizza, soda, star trek marathon?"

"TOS, next gen, or abram's?"

lincoln tap his chin and shurged.

"how about GIJOE double feature?"

luna pondered this, but then looked at her baby girl.

"what do you think honey?"

lamis perked up and said-

"Godzilla and skull island!"

both lincoln and luna looked at each other.

"yeah."

both of them said with a smile.

lincoln slide on the bed and luna picked up lamis as they got ready for bed.

"guess you'll sleep with us tonight lil jazzer."

lamis was happy and content as she laid herself between them. sandwhiched. luna clicked the lights off, she felt them close in together. she closed her eyes, she heard their soft kiss of their lips. before feeling their lips equally kissing her fore head. before they hugged her close.

luna and lincoln stared at each other's eyes. nothing was said and yet everything was said through their eyes. they shared a warm smile. happy they resolved their fight. but luna knew lincoln was still worried, how he grab her throat, sure, he did it during sex but this was the first time he did it out of anger.

"don't worry, your not that kind of person, i know i went out of line."

"it still wasn't right."

"i know, but you'll make up for it, you always do, luv."

he nodded and kissed her nose before laying his head to rest. luna laid hers as well. enjoying the feeling of her loved ones close to her. lincoln's eyes fell as he slowly drift to sleep.

"mommy...can you sing me a song?"

luna smiled at this and said in her scrachy throat.

"of course."

lamis squealed softly and snuggled up to her mother. luna stroked her long hair, clearing her throat as she begin to sing.

"Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,

Letters I've written, never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.

Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.

Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.

Gazing at people, some hand in hand,

Just what I'm going through they can't understand.

Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,

Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.

And I love you, yes I love you,

Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.

Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,

Letters I've written, never meaning to send.

Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before.

Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.

Cause I love you, yes I love you,

Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.

Cause I love you, yes I love you,

Oh how I love you, oh how I love you."

Lamis's eyes fell heavily as she was soothed by her mother's voice. she fell into a deep slumber she curled against her mother as she felt her hand patting her bum rocking her. luna stopped singing when she was certain lamis was knocked out.

gazing down at her, she smiled all the wider. feeling lucky in that moment. then her eyes gazed at her husband, who was deep asleep. her own eyes droop and closed. soon she join her family in the peaceful state of blissfulness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
the end


End file.
